There are generally four main types of UV air treatment. A first type comprises airstream disinfection via in-duct and/or air handling units in the HVAC system. A second type includes Recirculation units (free standing) that consist of ultraviolet light (UV) lamps and fixtures in a housing. A third type includes Upper-Room Systems which consist of multiple UV lamps hung from the ceiling or walls which are shrouded from the people below because humans cannot tolerate direct exposure to UVC. Finally, a fourth type comprises Barrier Systems which are normally hung in the overhead portion of the door with louvers to constrain the UVC rays.
However, these types of UV air treatment have drawbacks which limit their application. Recirculation units are comparatively smaller and normally sit in a corner of a room or area thereby treating very small areas. Upper room and Barrier types normally have no ability to control or direct airflow either to or away from their unit. In many of these systems the areas have to be evacuated for them to be utilized. Additionally, these UV air treatment types are not scalable so they are unable to irradiate airborne and surface pathogens in different sized areas or airspaces.
Therefore, a need exists for novel systems and methods configured for the irradiation of airborne and surface pathogens using ultraviolet light. There also exists a need for novel ultraviolet germicidal irradiation (UVGI) airborne pathogen removal air movement systems which can be installed anywhere. Finally, there exists a need for novel scalable ultraviolet germicidal irradiation airborne pathogen removal air movement systems.